Some embodiments described herein relate to user-performed activity detection and monitoring, identification and collection of data associated with the user-performed activity, and automatic generation of messages based on the user-performed activity and the identified and collected data associated with the user-performed activity.
Some known methods for activity tracking allow users to monitor and collect data on their activities. Such known methods, however, typically require the user to indicate when an activity starts and stops, for example by pushing a button. A need therefore exists for methods and apparatus for detecting the beginning and/or end of an activity and providing automatic suggestions based on the detected activity and data associated therewith.